Gorbagos
Gorbagos (ゴルバゴス, Gorubagosu) is a rock kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gorbagos is secretive and easily annoyed and prefers hiding out alone in quiet, dark, lonely rocky valleys. He dislikes kaiju fights but yet is constantly having to deal with them. Whenever he gets into one he will do his best to make it short and quick as possible and then go back to slumbering. History Debut: Aliens vs. Rock Monsters vs. Dinosaurs Gorbagos first appeared in RP when he appeared in Colorado to take down Vernonn. As Vernonn was "invading", Gorbagos appeared and shot many fireballs at him, to which he dodged a lot. Then Ghostron appeared and grabbed Vernonn by the arms, making sure he wouldn't escape. Gorbagos then proceeded to beat down on Vernonn, punching at him repeatedly and shooting fireballs at him. Ghostron then swung Vernonn around and flung him against a rocky wall. However before Ghostron and Gorbagos could finish him off, Gomora II then came in and fired his missiles at Vernonn, blowing him up and stealing their "kill". Ghostron and Gorbagos got enraged and then fought off Gomora II due to him stealing their kill. The three fought each other off for some time, before then Zagaraus then appeared and joined in on the fight. Now it was Gomora II and Zagaraus vs. Ghostron and Gorbagos. THEN Gamoni and Garbage Monster also joined in on the fight, making it an even bigger brawl. Gorbagos came out of hiding from invisibility and then tackles Gamoni and Garbage Monster, bashing his rocky fists at both of them. Later on during their fight, Gorbagos spotted Yonggary and Xeno arriving, then shooting his fireballs at them. Xeno formed a psychic wall over himself then deflected it back at himself. Gorbagos then turned invisible and stalked Xeno, before then ambushing him, firing many fireballs against him (Xeno). Xeno was hit in the back, staggering forwards. Xeno turns around and sends out another psyonic pulse, which seems to hit way more harder then the last one, sending Gorbagos skidding across the ground and into a series of large boulders. When Neo Gorosaurus arrived and kicked Garbage Monster up into the air, Gorbagos moved out of the way along with the other monsters. Gamoni then fired her Plasma Beam against Gorbagos, sending flares off of him. Gamoni and Gorbagos then proceeded to fight each other off for a bit, before then Red King III came out and then challenged Gorbagos. Gorbagos and Red King III fought briefly and savagely, however Red King III got the upper hand and started repeatedly punching at Gorbagos's rocky skin, doing intense damage to him. Gorbagos then shot a fireball at Red King III, to which Red King III tanked it in and then grabbed Gorbagos, tossing him aside. Gorbagos then crashed against a rocky wall, taking him out. Abilities * Burrowing: Gorbagos can burrow underground at high speeds. * Camouflage: Gorbagos can camouflage himself to perfectly blend in with rocks and cliff sides. * Invisibility: Gorbagos can turn invisible at will but will still show up in photographs. * Fireballs: Gorbagos can spit highly flammable fireballs from his mouth. Weaknesses * Loud Noises: Gorbagos gives off a certain sound that Ultra hosts can hear that gives away his location. Trivia * Gorbagos is the second Ultraman rock monster owned by Gallibon the Destroyer, following Jiorugon. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)